


How to cheer up a fledgeling

by Ceandre



Series: Playing with the pack [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Lucifer (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Comfort No Hurt, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Kevin is cute as fuck, Kittens, Lucifer is a Good Bro, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Kevin Tran, Other, a bunch of kittens, charlie's busy playing video games with the guys, he need to found how to deal with little humans now, sam's a good leader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 00:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13799520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceandre/pseuds/Ceandre
Summary: Kevin seemed gloomy these days and it didn't pleased Lucifer at all. He had to found a way to comfort the little human, but how?





	How to cheer up a fledgeling

**Author's Note:**

> Help, I can't write anything but fluff.

How to cheer up a fledgeling

 

******

 

            Something was wrong, he didn’t know what yet, but he will soon find it. The glass of water seemed unarmed, nothing to worry about and the surrounding were cleared. So why Kevin looked that… uncomfortable?

Lucifer had been prowling in the library for several hours, worried, scrutinizing the young omega sited in the couch. He put away the books while looking over Kevin. He didn’t know the kid for long but since the beginning, he was a big ball of nerves, way too young for the role of prophet. Lucifer was a big brother, he often cared for Gabriel and Raphael but the two angels were so very different from Kevin’s personality that he, well, he really didn’t know of to deal with this situation.

It was aeons ago since he had to take care of a fledgeling, all his old insecurities were running back to him and Lucifer felt incredibly lost for words. What if he failed the young omega? Maybe he should get Sam to deal with it? Someway he had to do something, to act. His mind was upside down, full of fears and ideas. Eventually, Lucifer shook his head, if he wasn’t able to choose one idea, he just had to try everything.

It was a bad thing to do. Lucifer gets it when in his precipitation he literally buried Kevin under a bunch of plaids, feathers, candies and kittens. The omega whined in surprise, a low-pitched sound of distress which alarmed the others bunker’s occupant in no time.

 

Sam entered the room first, as the pack alpha, concern plastered on his face, his scent stronger than usual. He stopped immediately, staring blankly at the view in front of him, followed by Castiel and Dean, both worried. He shut his lips together, obviously trying to hold a laugh, hands coming to his hips. Behind him Charlie pocked his head, then grabbed Castiel and Dean by the neck, dragging them out of the library.

Lucifer turned his head to Sam, looking apologetic, a fluffy cute little kitten in his arms. Just a second later Kevin actually manage to take a breath out of the stuff covering him. He seemed adorably lost, trying to understand what the hell happened to him as he was climbed by an army of kittens.

A laugh finally passed Sam's lips and he shook his head in disbelief. “Lucifer...” He said, fondly.

“I’m sorry” Muttered Lucifer to the omega. “I-I wanted to make you happy.”

Kevin just smiled. Maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea after all.


End file.
